mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Merida (Book Series)
Merida is a series of chapter books from Random House written by Sudipta Bardhan-Quallen and based on the Disney-Pixar film Brave. It follows the adventures of Merida after the film, encountering new friends, enemies, and strange magic. Book One: Chasing Magic The villain of the book, Lord Padraic of Cardonagh, uses hypnosis as part of his meager magical skillset in an effort to ultimately enhance his power. =Excerpts= Padraic first demonstrates his powers on Lord Dingwall. Padraic took the locket from his neck. "My magic is not very powerful, but I do know a trick or two. Please, Lord Dingwall, help me with a simple trick." "Oh, yes," Cat cried. "Padraic can do some funny things!" By now a large circle of people was watching and urging Lord Dingwall to play along. Padraic held the locket in front of Lord Dingwall's face, and Merida watched his eyes go glassy. "My lord, do you know what sound a chicken makes?" Padraic asked. "It squawks," Lord Dingwall said. He was strangely emotionless. "Well," Padraic drawled, "When I say 'michty me,' can you show us what a chicken says?" There were murmurs of confusion coming from the crowd. "What is he doing?" Merida whispered to Cat. But Cat just smiled. "I've seen Padraic do this. It's funny. Just wait." Padraic added, "In fact, when anyone says 'michty me,' can you show us what a chicken says?" To Merida's surprise, Lord Dingwall nodded. Suddenly, Padraic snapped his fingers and pulled the locket away from Lord Dingwall. His eyes went from glassy to normal, and he blinked three times. "Are you going to start?" he asked. The crowd erupted into laughter. "Start? We've already finished!" said Padraic. "Michty me!" As soon as Padraic said those words, Lord Dingwall's eyes went blank again- and he started clucking and squawking. "BAWK, BAWK! BAWK, BAAWWK!: Cat laughed. "See, Merida? Hilarious!" He then turns his attention to Merida, but she is able to resist. Merida smiled weakly. As funny as it was to see Lord Dingwall clucking like a chicken, there was something about Padraic's ability to control him that didn't sit well with her. "Do it again!" someone yelled. Padraic looked right at Merida. "Princess, would you volunteer this time?" "Don't worry," Cat whispered, "I won't let him embarrass you." She pushed Merida forward. Merida felt the heat rising in her face. She didn't want Padraic to hypnotize her. But she wasn't sure how to get out of it gracefully. Padraic held his locket in front of Merida's eyes. "Princess, when I clap my hands, would you dance a jig?" "No," Merida snapped. Padraic's eyes narrowed. He bought the locket even closer to Merida. She thought she saw the stone glow from the inside, and she started to feel herself relax. Padraic asked again, "Are you sure, Princes? When I clap, don't you want to dance a jig?" Merida gulped. She exhaled slowly. And then she said, "No." Padraic clapped his hands anyway. Merida said, "I don't dance." The crowd started laughing again. "She's not as easy as Dingwall, eh?" someone shouted. Padraic smiled in response. But the smile never reached his eyes. He didn't seem pleased that his spell didn't work on Merida. He laughed anyway. "As I said, my magic is weak. Princess Merida's will is stronger than any trick I could perform." More to come. =Illustrations= tumblr_inline_o21lucY6eE1qhnt09_500.jpg Category:Western Literature Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Failed Hypnosis